


Floor Windows

by ly2333



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly2333/pseuds/ly2333
Summary: 落地窗play开车外链





	Floor Windows

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [落地窗play](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/403800) by 重度拖延症的此去经年. 



张佳乐从来不明白一句话叫做“不作死就不会死。”比如他出去玩却不告诉孙哲平，虽然不是故意的；比如他竟然不记得孙哲平在某天晚上说的某句话——“乐乐，下次换落地窗试试？”  
所以这个时候的张佳乐已经被压到了落地窗上。  
于是熟悉的记忆一瞬间复苏，一句卧槽就脱口而出。“想起来了？”孙哲平的手指又开始不安分的到处点火，张佳乐怒目而视“回宿舍行不……”表情是愤怒的，但是语气里丝毫不敢表现出半点，张佳乐怕自己一挑拨，孙哲平直接跳过这些可有可无的前戏，进入主题。  
孙哲平干脆利落的表示“要么在这里，要么在门口，乐乐你自己选。”  
门口……张佳乐后知后觉的望向门口，刚想说点什么，孙哲平就接住了他的话“我锁了训练室的门了。”  
张佳乐微微垂着头，酒红色的头发因为被压过显得有些乱七八糟，孙哲平稍一垂眸，就能看到他头顶的发旋。随及一只手就碰到了张佳乐垂在胸前的一块金属吊牌。吊牌是当初张佳乐买什么衣服送的，孙哲平都还记得。张佳乐注意到孙哲平的目光有些涣散，再一看孙哲平的手放在那块金属吊牌上就知道他在想什么了。但是事实证明张佳乐的脑回路果然是与众不同的。  
“大孙，你不会……”顿了顿，似乎在思考要不要说出接下来的话，“想把我压地板上……吧。”  
孙哲平被张佳乐的话弄的哭笑不得，没错，张佳乐买那件衣服的当晚孙哲平就曾开玩笑的说，张佳乐我想把你按在地板上操你一次。  
但是那是开玩笑啊。  
地板又硬又冷，而且那时K市也已入秋，孙哲平想着张佳乐吃不消，也怕他着凉再加上张佳乐自己拼命反对，最后还是作罢。  
只是现在这突然的脑洞是怎么回事啊。  
张佳乐安安静静地靠在孙哲平身上，背后就是透明的落地窗，鼻息喷在孙哲平的胸口，即使隔着数层衣物，孙哲平还是能清晰的感到胸口一片温热。张佳乐嘀咕着“大孙……”然后打了个哈欠，“想睡觉。”像个柔软的小动物一般用头蹭了蹭孙哲平，求他放过自己。陪黄少天逛了一天，不累那是假的，况且还有无时无刻的精神污染，张佳乐没直接倒在孙哲平身上睡着都算是很给面子了。  
孙哲平却没回答他，抬起张佳乐的下巴，偏头贴近了对方不停开合的嘴巴。  
灼热的呼吸互相熏蒸着，张佳乐识趣地闭了嘴，然后孙哲平的嘴唇就轻轻地贴了上来。  
“你陪了黄少天一天，那是不是应该赔我一晚上？”  
开始只是如羽毛一般的触碰，嘴唇摩擦间带着轻微的麻痒。  
接着，不知是谁先伸出舌尖，在对方的唇间舔了一下，亲吻就开始变得热情而放浪。  
张佳乐拽着孙哲平的衣领，把人拽得更近。  
“做？”孙哲平干脆的提出这个建议。  
“不做！”被孙哲平到处点起火的张佳乐义正言辞的拒绝了。开玩笑这里是落地窗！落地窗！跟玻璃没什么区别的落地窗，唯一的区别就是比较大块！况且这还是训练室，虽然这夜深人静的不太可能会有人来，但也不排除例外啊！  
“做。”  
“不在这里。”张佳乐做出了退步。  
“就在这里。”孙哲平并不准备让步，张佳乐要是真的不愿意，自己也有办法让他愿意。  
“会被听到的！”  
“你可以小声点。”  
“靠。”张佳乐已经找不出别的话来反驳了。  
然后在张佳乐的拼死挣扎下，他还是被孙哲平扒光了。哦，不，并不算被完全扒光，毕竟还有裤子挂在张佳乐腿上。  
孙哲平把张佳乐的外套一丢“张佳乐我今天绝对把你操哭。”  
抱着破罐子破摔心态的张佳乐很不屑的切了一声“挺有自信啊你？”  
孙哲平也知道张佳乐这个作死的性格，但他能说自己没自信吗？  
别说他有这个自信，就是没有，他也不能说给张佳乐听啊！  
于是孙哲平笑了一声，伸手在张佳乐翘起的分身上轻轻捋了一把，将手指探入穴口，指节转动，勾出不少黏液。“不做？”带着点点嘲笑意味的语气，张佳乐别扭的偏过头，不说话。背后的冰冷与身前的炽热形成了最鲜明的对比，所谓冰火两重天也不过如此。  
在孙哲平手指的抚慰下，张佳乐的身体放松了些。孙哲平的第一根手指在他穴内搅了一会儿，又加入了第二根手指，两根手指一起按摩着湿润的小穴。他的指尖在深处细细摸索，终于在某一下刮蹭中，张佳乐的身体猛地抖了下，孙哲平笑了一声后，便对准那一点，不断地按压。在这样的按摩下，本来就被孙哲平弄的动情的张佳乐很快便无法克制地大声呻吟起来，激烈的快感很快赶走了张佳乐的一切理智，他配合着孙哲平的节奏，小幅度地摇摆身体，屁股向后顶着，以企求更深更猛烈的刺激。  
于是孙哲平凑近张佳乐耳边“今天玩得开心吗？”  
性器在体内搅动带来的快感一阵强过一阵，张佳乐嘴里只剩下断断续续的呻吟，哪里还能回答孙哲平的话。  
不过孙哲平显然也没指望他能回答自己，孙哲平湿热的呼吸喷在张佳乐耳廓边，“那么现在该我了。”  
张佳乐盯着孙哲平着魔似的伸出双手，勾下了孙哲平的颈项，将自己的嘴唇颤抖着贴了上去。孙哲平很有耐心的细细地吻着他，同时握住他的腰，将人朝自己性器上按，硕大的龟头在张佳乐的臀缝中滑了几下，然后破开身体，挤进湿软的入口，碾着柔软的穴肉捣进去。  
柔软的小穴布满水渍，孙哲平在心里感叹果然之前那漫长的前戏还是没有白做。洞口谄媚地放任粗大的性器一冲到底，一直顶在最里头的软肉上。  
插入之后，孙哲平并没急着开始动作，而是停了一会儿，用龟头在深处细细研磨着，他满意地看到张佳乐的表情变了，小穴也应激地死死咬住了深入其中的性器。  
蓄意的摩擦让张佳乐的腰也软了不少，腿也开始打颤，伸手死死地勾住了孙哲平的脖子，双腿自觉的缠上孙哲平的腰，靠着落地窗不敢随意动弹。孙哲平拿起张佳乐胸前那块还没有被扯掉的金属吊牌，轻轻的吻了上去，然后一把扯掉吊牌扔在了地上，头抵着张佳乐的额头，轻声“我有没有自信，你试试呗？”  
不作死就不会死，这大概是张佳乐这辈子都不会明白的一句话。  
性器每次都抽到穴口，才重重地重新插进去，张佳乐被他半抱着，臀部半悬着，根本没有力气去抗拒这样的侵略，只有被干得大口喘息的份儿。  
一声大过一声的呻吟更是接连从张佳乐嘴里冒出。  
张佳乐的感官似乎只剩下了感受快乐的功能，每一下摩擦，每一次顶撞带来的感觉都被无限放大，身体所能承受的快感已经堆到极限，甬道痉挛着夹紧了还在一下下入侵的肉茎，火热的穴肉像按摩似的紧紧绞着，孙哲平被这样的快感逼得低吟出声，继而不受控制地吻住张佳乐，进入的动作愈发激烈。  
“嗯啊……不，不……不行了……慢…慢…啊……！嗯…..慢点……”张佳乐被操的下意识的一低头，就看到落地窗上一片水渍，白色的液体顺着自己的大腿缓缓流下，落地窗底部的水迹慢慢干涸，随即又被新的覆盖，再次湿润一片。  
“乐乐……不专心。”孙哲平惩罚似的凶狠的吻上了张佳乐的脖子，在脖子上留下一个个痕迹。“喂…别，别……太…啊……嗯啊…..!别…..明显…..唔…..”张佳乐的呻吟声压都压不住，一声比一声放肆。  
那些痕迹是否明显显然不在孙哲平的考虑范围之内。  
张佳乐的身体还在时有时无地发抖，后穴一下下地收缩、放开，按摩着埋在里面的肉棒，张佳乐的肠道紧窒火热，不住地收缩让孙哲平忍得很是辛苦，他亲了一张佳乐会儿，便托住屁股，小幅度地让肉棒在里面进出起来，张佳乐攀住孙哲平的后背，手指在后背上划过，留下几条印子，张佳乐有些受不了的摇头呻吟“嗯嗯……不行…….不行啊……!让我……休息，休息一下…….队长……”  
不知道从什么时候开始，张佳乐喜欢在这种时候叫孙哲平队长，好像在训练室和自己的队长做这种事情很容易让他情动一样，孙哲平也没有意见，反正左右是在叫自己。张佳乐带着情欲的声音总是很能够让他兴奋起来，然后就忍不住想要狠狠地操他。  
孙哲平没有理会张佳乐的求饶，张佳乐嘴上喊着停下，其实真的停下后又会缠着孙哲平羞耻的要求他继续。张佳乐的快感再次被勾起，一波波地涌上来，盖过了肉穴被进入的酸胀。  
追随快感的本能让张佳乐放开了动作，主动配合起孙哲平的抽插，用屁股上下套弄着硬热的东西，嘴里不住地呻吟，让孙哲平进入得更深，“啊……队长…..再深点……嗯啊…….”孙哲平闻言立刻把张佳乐翻了个身，背后位让孙哲平的抽送更加顺畅，他摆动腰肢，大力在张佳乐的体内进出，每次都将肉茎退到只剩龟头卡在穴口，再狠狠进入，张佳乐的肠壁被他摩擦得滚烫，每一寸嫩肉都像要烧起来，肠道深处分泌出大量液体，被肉茎搅得扑哧做响，顺着两人交合的部位，淌到了落地窗上。白色的弥乱的液体看得张佳乐脸有点烧，移开视线想要远离这些东西，却被孙哲平按住了头，“别躲。”  
说着，又加快了抽插的速度。  
“啊啊啊…….慢点……队长，队….长我……不行……啊……！”  
张佳乐皱起眉头，试着收缩了一下后穴，想要逃避孙哲平的性器，却被自己的小动作搞得呼吸一窒，“……嗯啊！”  
这一下绞得孙哲平也十分舒服，他低吟一声，又再次挺腰前后动作起来。孙哲平每动一下，就会激出张佳乐一声比一声浪的呻吟。每当孙哲平坏心眼地停下来，小幅度抽送时，他就忍不住拧着腰肢凑上去，希望那根又热又硬的东西能更深地进入，而等孙哲平真的重重顶进去，带着让人心痒的热度在那处研磨，他又受不了那剧烈的快感，将身体后弓，哭叫着求饶，既想让他停下，又想被他折磨个痛快。  
“别来了，别来…….啊！队长，队长……我….真的不行了…..嗯啊……！”  
张佳乐睫毛颤抖着，乱七八糟地叫着，一会儿求孙哲平停下来，一会儿又热情地缠上去，要求孙哲平给他更多，而孙哲平早就不打算理会他颠三倒四的要求，只一味卖力在他体内进出着，一边抽送，一边还调笑般的问张佳乐，“不来了吗，你看，你明明还想要的。”  
性器一次次冲入湿滑的小穴，搅得那里淫液飞溅，发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声。  
“出去……啊……唔嗯…..呜…..!”张佳乐成功的被逼出了哭腔，连带着眼角也湿润了，想去推开背后的人，却被更加用力地压在落地窗上，身上的人一下一下的更加用力的撞进张佳乐的身体里。  
随着疼痛而来的是快感，被填满的感觉让张佳乐全身的细胞都好像浸在水中，特别惬意。  
后穴被最大限度地操开，每一道皱褶都被撑平，张佳乐只觉得自己的整个人涨得快要爆炸，快感夹着疼痛一波一波地打在他身上，目光所及之处的所有东西好像都是扭曲的。  
眼角泛出点点生理性泪水，眼泪被随后而来的痛楚逼了出来，张佳乐一声高过一声地喊着队长，眼泪不住地向下滴。张佳乐的眼泪落在孙哲平眼里让他有些心疼，伸手把张佳乐翻过身来，面对着自己。“乖。”轻轻的吻上张佳乐的眼角，安慰着他。  
“出…去啊…….”  
被快感推上巅峰时，张佳乐腰背弓起，整个人几乎挂在孙哲平身上，他夹在两人小腹间的性器没人抚慰，就喷出一股股白液，星星点点地溅在两人的胸腹上。  
高潮过后的穴道无比敏感，抽搐着一收一缩，却又被无情地操开，媚肉紧紧地绞着粗长的性器。  
张佳乐哪里受过这么大的刺激，叫的嗓子都快哑了，哭着倚在孙哲平身上，后背靠在冰凉的落地窗上，奇异的快感让他浑身哆嗦，“队长……啊啊啊……快点…呜…快，快结束…….队长…求你……”  
孙哲平似乎只听见了一个“快”字，更用力地掰开他的腿狠狠地操进那紧致的密道，即使高潮过了一次，张佳乐的身体却仍在无意识地配合着孙哲平的动作。  
“呜…….啊嗯……不…行了…….出…去，出去啊……”软在身前的分身艰难地吐出一点透明的液体，张佳乐张着嘴大口呼吸，皱着眉恳求孙哲平。  
孙哲平狠狠地抵着张佳乐穴道最深处磨蹭了两下，张佳乐浑身都在颤抖着，巨大的刺激让他叫也叫不出来，后穴狠狠地收缩，一滩透明的水渍顺着两人交合之处流了下来。液体顺着张佳乐的大腿滴在了落地窗上，地板上，显得分外淫乱。  
“张佳乐，你看，你后面都被我操的高潮了。”孙哲平凑在他耳边轻声调侃着，随后又开始新的一轮进攻。  
“停下……啊……！队长……我错，了……我错了…唔！”张佳乐哑着嗓子求着孙哲平，也不论自己是不是错了，一味的认着错。  
孙哲平也快到极限了，一下比一下更狠地撞进张佳乐的身体里，张佳乐的呻吟声支离破碎地回荡在训练室里。  
张佳乐整个身子都被压在落地窗上，身体在高潮中剧烈地痉挛，肠壁也跟着蠕动收缩，孙哲平又在里面重重撞了几下，然后才埋在张佳乐的身体里，将滚烫的精液射了进去。几乎是同时，张佳乐就晕在了孙哲平身上。  
第二天张佳乐醒来的时候已经是下午了，全身上下没有一处不在酸痛着，连动都不敢动。仔细打量着自己全身上下，星星点点的痕迹布满了全身上下。张佳乐目光一移，就发现手机放在枕边，提示灯闪烁着，显示着有未接电话。张佳乐伸手艰难的抓过了手机，划开了手机界面，上面显示着十几个未接电话，无一不是黄少天的。抓了抓头发，点了其中一个就打了回去。  
响了两声，就立刻被对方接起。“卧槽张佳乐我跟你多大仇，你把我卖给了队长你有什么好处啊张佳乐！”“这，什么跟什么啊。”张佳乐揉着肩膀，完全不明白黄少天在说什么。“张佳乐你好意思说！你昨儿半夜打电话给队长，说我在百花！张佳乐你知不知道我昨晚儿上被…”张佳乐完全不想听黄少天继续聒噪下去，“谁管你被怎么了啊！”说完就干净利落地挂掉了电话，手指顺着往下划了划通话记录，发现昨晚三点过有一通电话，打给了喻文州。  
喻文州？  
转念一想，张佳乐便明白了。  
活该你被收拾。  
宿舍的门被推开了，孙哲平发现张佳乐已经醒来，便笑着“乐乐，醒啦？还好吗？”张佳乐翻了个白眼，没好气“我很好，好的不能再好了！”孙哲平坐到床边，揉了揉张佳乐的小辫子，“抱歉。”张佳乐哼了一声以后便抓过手机，翻开通话记录，“你干嘛把黄少天卖了，黄少天现在恨我恨的牙痒痒。”孙哲平把张佳乐的手机接过来，放在一边，“这是喻文州的福利。黄少天么…倒是不必在意。”  
“今天的训练？”想着自己睡了整整一上午，张佳乐的脸就有点发烫。“没事。我帮你请假了。对了，我买了点粥，你吃点？”点了点头，刚想伸手接过碗，就发现肩膀一阵酸痛。孙哲平低声笑了笑，吻了吻张佳乐的额头，“我喂你。”   
随着孙哲平这句话的落下，窸窸窣窣的响起一小阵骚动声，随即又没了声响。  
门外探出一个脑袋，笑着，“哎哟副队好福利啊，被队长服务哦？”身后跟着嘻嘻哈哈的笑倒了一片，被孙哲平瞪了一眼以后十分识趣的闭上了嘴关好门，把二人世界留给了自家的正副队长。  
正是K市夏天最热的时候，蝉鸣混合着白粥的香气充斥着张佳乐的脑海，让他一瞬间甚至生出了一种“如果时间就这么暂停不前也挺好”的想法，这个想法在目光触及墙上的日程表时给扔出了脑海。  
百花还有很多个这样的夏天，他和孙哲平也一样。

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for watching.


End file.
